


The King's Pet

by Lynxphilia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BEHOLD THE SMUT, F/M, Pet!Reader, dom!thranduil, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxphilia/pseuds/Lynxphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the most noble of Kings need to show compassion and ruling, to have complete and utter dominance over one...that one just happened to be you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> *MUCH SMUT TO BE READ  
> **PLS LEAVE ME REQUESTS  
> ***PLS  
> ****I ALSO THANK YOU FOR TAKING TIME TO READ THIS  
> *****THAT IS ALL  
> ******ENJOY

The room was silent except for the talking of King Thranduil and a royal advisor, your head rested comfortably on the King’s right knee as you say between his feet. You absent mindedly rubbed your cheek against him and a hand came down to stroke through your h/c locks. There were a few more words exchanged and he advisor left, Master let out a sigh and you turned, looking up at him with your head slightly tilted to the side.

“Why are you upset, Master? Have I done something wrong?” You asked timidly, things were never good when he was upset. They were even more so when you were bad, once you had spoken out of turn and against Master’s word. For Punishment he had locked you in the cage for two weeks, not allowing you to sleep next to him and curl up at his side. You watched for two weeks as he brought other maidens to his chambers, and not allowing you to come out, despite your pleas. Those two weeks were agony so you did your best not to get into trouble anymore. Master sighed and smiled slightly, stroking down the side of your face and caressing your cheek. You purred and closed your eyes, leaning into his touch. You gently placed a kiss on his wrist and he smiled at you,

“You have done nothing wrong, my beautiful pet,” Beautiful…a word he rarely called you. Only when he was wound up and tired did he call you beautiful, he made you feel worthy of it of course but he rarely spoke it aloud, “I simply have much on my mind.” You opened your eyes and took his hand into yours, kissing the knuckles.

“Is there anything I can do to help, My King?” He smiled and gently motioned for you to sit on his lap, which you did of course, straddling his lap with one knee on each side of him. He pulled you to his chest and you purred, setting your ear atop his chest. The rhythmic beating of his heart soothed you and you wrapped your arms around his middle, his chin was gently resting on your head.

“Would you like to help, my pet?” He asked, you gently pulled away and nodded. He smiled and took your hands into his, pressing gently kisses to your knuckles.

“At your service, my King.” You breathed out, he looked up at you through dark lashes, his lips lingered on your hand before he pulled your closer to him. His lips went up your shoulder, across your collarbone where he nipped at your skin leaving a small mark, continuing up the side of your neck, his tongue leaving wet trails and you slightly shivering, he still continued up to your jaw and pulling away just to see your flushed face. Oh, the things you did to him. Your eyes were half- lidded, your pink lips slightly parted, small ragged pants leaving you.

“You look so beautiful, my pet, so needy and pliant for my touch.” He whispered, you nodded at his words and your hands rested submissively on his shoulders, then softly caressing his throat. He pulled you down and pressed his lips to yours, they were soft and warm against your own, moving languidly. You let out a breathy moan and his grip tightened around your waist, bringing you closer to him. You shifted slightly and gasped at the hardness pressing to your core. He moaned in return and lipped his tongue into your mouth,

“We should continue this elsewhere, my King.” It came out as a barely audible whisper, he growled and attached his lips to your neck, kissing over the rapid pulse point.

“You’re so eager for me, Pet. Ear for me to touch you, to place my lips and fingers upon your fragile body.” His words dripped from parted lips like honey that was too sweet for its own good.

“Yes, my King.” You all but moaned out. His hands traveled to under your thighs and he swiftly stood and walked down the steps from his throne, you dimly side noted that you were headed through empty halls but a quick nip to your bottom lip had you distracted from your thoughts. As soon as he entered the hallway that led to his bedchambers, King Thranduil pushed you roughly against the stone wall.

“I should take you right here, Pet, where anyone could see you.” His lips left your neck that had been littered with nips and kisses, you moaned slightly at the thought, your head falling back, eyes closing, his thrusting. The Elven King moaned and continued to rut against you. There was the faint sound of soft footfalls further down the hall. You hooked your arms around his neck and pulled yourself to his chest. Thranduil pulled you away from the wall and walked the last 50 or so meters to his bedchambers. He quickly locked the door behind him and laid you on his grand bed, your h/c hair fanned out on the silk sheets. Master pulled back to look at your fully, admiring your beauty. Yes, it had been a good decision to travel to Erebor. For he went to the markets, hoping to find some sort of exotic fruit and wine but instead happening to come upon a slave trader. His jade eyes scanned the other women and men with disinterest, until he spotted a small frail body huddling alone in a corner. The slave trader had yanked your ankle chains and you looked up at the Elven King. His breath caught in his throat and he reached out to pull you closer to him, of course you shied away and nervously picked at the ghost of rags you wore. He fully ran his eyes over your body, your h/c matted hair, the dirt that had collected on your knees and bottom of the thin, poor rag dress you wore. He grasped your chin and made you look at him, the way your e/c coloured eyes seemed to see right through him…hand him entranced. That night he left Erebor with you in tow, the rags had been replaced with a simple favourite/colour maiden dress, your body had been cleaned best that it could, and your once matted hair now was as soft as flowing silk and decorated with simple braids. He lavished you with feat feasts, the richest of silks, and even a collar of mithril, silver, and diamonds that you wore every day to dictate your status. Slowly but surely you had opened up to him, always he made sure that you experienced the greatest of pleasures.

“Please, my King.” You whimpered, Thranduil blinked his eyes to see the post beautiful sight he thought possible; you laid out beneath hi, with your hands above your head, begging, pleading for him to touch you.

“Shh,” he soothed you, beginning to unclasp the buttons that held his over cloak together. You sat on your knees and helped to remove the article of clothing from his body, marveling at his thin muscled arms. He couldn’t contain himself as your eyes ran over his body, his lips nearly attack yours. You again held his beautiful throat in your hands, feeling the pulse quicken and excite. You gently removed his crown and placed it atop your own head, he pulled away and smiled as you smirked. “You look ravishing, darling.” He whispered and gently removed it from your head and set it on the vanity across the room. When he had returned, he sat on the edge of the bed and unbuckled his boots, lugging them off long, slender legs. He stood and removed his belt and trousers, going awfully slow hen pulling them off. By now you were squirming and craving for contact, you were spread almost feline as you stretched across the grand bed. He kept eye contact with you as he slowly but deftly removed his shirt, revealing his slim but toned chest and stomach. A small diamond pendant with a mithril chain draped across his neck, it shined and glinted in the low candle light.

“You are flawless, my King.” You spoke in a breathless whisper.

“Your compliments falter me, my love, but I believe it is unfair that I am the only nearly unclothed.” He spoke. Gently, he pulled the laces off the sides of the favourite/colour gown you wore. You sat on your knees once again as he pulled the gown off, almost leaving you completely naked. He drunk in your beautiful body before climbing atop you, pushing you back against the sheets with minimal force. Your legs wrapped around his slim waist, pulling him down and grinding against his clothed erection. A low growl shook in his chest that sent a shiver down to your nether regions. His hands planted themselves next to your head, pushing himself up and locking his elbows. You whined for him to touch you, to caress you, anything! “Silence your greedy whimpers, pet. Slow and steady wins the race.” HE whispered, his right and came down to caress your left hip, kneading his fingers on the skin covered bone.

 

“I d-do not…ah…think even…you c-could…be….slow and s-steady.” His lips made a trail, followed by his tongue, down the right side of your neck as you attempted to speak. He growled as the words slipped past your swollen kissed lips.

“Is that a challenge? Do you dare defy your King?” He asked, his voice low and steady despite him slowly grinding himself into you.

“N-No, my Lord T-Thranduil.” He smirked and thrust harder, pushing you into the soft bed beneath you. “Ah! Please….please….” You moaned, digging your nails into the wings of his shoulder blades as you tried to meet his thrusts. They were uneven for they would be hard and slow then soft and quick, then the other way around.

“Beg for it.” He moaned into the pillows that lay under your head, his unsullied white hair tickled your cheeks and chest as it fell around you in ripples.

“Please Master! Make me feel the utmost pleasure you can…oh…bestow upon me, my…King!” He had torn off the cloth that held your breasts hidden from his view, the nipples pert and hard from his lustrously sinful teasing. His tongue circled around the right as his forefinger and thumb played with the other. You reached between himself and you, cupping his erection as he groaned brokenly against your breast. You squeezed hard enough for him to quicken his thrusts and stop his actions, biting down your stomach and swiping his tongue inside your navel before traveling lower. He spread your legs as far as they could go, giving him full access to your throbbing center. He kissed down your left knee to your thigh and over your swollen clitoris to your right thigh. “Thranduil!” You all but screamed, your knuckles had gone white from where you gripped the pillow under your head. He swiftly pulled away and you looked up in concern, fearing you had crossed the line too soon. Instead you found him yanking off his small clothes and tearing yours, he leaned down and took your lips carefully. Kissing slowly and slinking his tongue into your mouth, tangling with yours and running around the cavern of your mouth. This was how he loved it; rough foreplay with soft and sweet intercourse…sometimes he loved it other way around. You were so caught up in his delicious lips that you did not notice the trailing hand traveling to your nether regions until he rubbed two fingers in your wetness, which had caused him to groan and slightly thrust into your right thigh. He quickly inserted two fingers and scissor them, which caused you to moan lewdly and tangle your fingers into his starlight locks. “Please.” You whispered, your hips bucking up into his hand. He nodded and allowed you to slick his hand with saliva, tasting yourself on his fingers, before slicking his erection. He positioned himself and looked to your face, your hands still wound into his hair and you pulled him down for a kiss just as he entered you. You both released a moan into each other’s lips, he thrust slowly and languidly…ravishing every moan that you released, every whimper and cry that fell from your lips. You let out a broken moan as he brushed over the one spot inside you that made you see stars, he let his eyes close as you tightened and convulsed around him.

“You are so lovely, Y/N. I love you…so much my One, love only me…please.” He pleaded next to your ear, you knew of the fear he bore…the fear of losing you to another Elf or Man.

“I-I will love no one else….only you my….my one and only.” You gasped. “Please, find release…” You whispered, he moaned into your throat as his thrusts became quick and hard, driving into that one spot inside you. You moaned loudly and threw your head back, exposing your neck, your thighs tightening around him, your hips bucking into his, your hands pulling him closer as you reached a peak of pleasure, like nothing you would ever feel often enough. He too released a lewd moan into your shoulder as you pulsed around him, spending himself in thick ropes inside you. He let you both ride out your orgasms before falling to lay beside you, you both moaned in unison as he pulled himself wet, slick, and spent from you. “I love you.” You whispered, curling into him and wallowing in the scent of sex and your Love.

“I love you, Y/N.” He whispered, kissing your head and pulling the duvet over both of you. Falling into a sweet slumber….


End file.
